


The mystery

by Xx_Punkboii_xX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Established Relationship, Frerard, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Mystery, Weird, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Punkboii_xX/pseuds/Xx_Punkboii_xX
Summary: Frank and Gerard are a happy couple. But something is off about them. What is everyone so bothered by? Why are they attracting stares whereever they go?
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, frerard - Relationship, iero/way
Kudos: 12





	The mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a fun little project I did between my big works. Can you figure out what's wrong with Gerard and Frank? I'm looking forward to read your theories in the comments

Frank smacked his lips, shifting in his sleep, provoking a soft smile from his boyfriend Gerard. He had his arms firmly wrapped around the smaller boy, his thumb caressing his soft skin. But the idyll was quickly disturbed when the door was cracked open. “Gee, mom asks if you’re hungry” Mikey, Gerard’s younger brother, poked his head into the room. Gerard shook his head. “Okay” Mikey disappeared again, leaving Frank and Gerard alone once more. Minutes later, Frank woke up with a yawn, craning his neck to receive a gentle kiss from the older boy. “Good evening sunshine, you slept through the entire day” Gerard informed the younger one with a smile. “Oh oops” Frank giggled. “How late is it?” he asked with another yawn. “It’s five” Gerard glanced at the clock before answering. “Oh no, we need to hurry if we want to make it to the movies in time” Frank darted upright, giving Gerard a nudge. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” he frowned. “Because you look so cute when you’re asleep” Gerard pressed a kiss to the younger one’s forehead. “Ugh, you-” Frank had gotten up and started to collect his clothes, which were scattered all over the floor. “Calm down, we’ll make it” Gerard assured, his hand coming to rest on the smaller boy’s shoulder. Frank shook off his boyfriend's hand before tugging his shirt over his head. “Shouldn’t you get dressed too?” he asked, fastening his belt. “Nope, I’m going naked” Gerard joked, but it fell flat, as he was already tugging on a pair of black skinny jeans. As soon as he had finished, Frank took his hand, pulling him out the door and along the hallway. “Come on, come on” he demanded, kicking on his vans, before dropping to his knees, tying the laces of Gerard’s converse. The older boy reached down a hand, pulling Frank up. “Bye mom” He called, before grabbing his keys from one of the hooks next to the door and leading Frank outside. They walked to the movie theater hand in hand, Gerard ignoring the stares he was getting. He always caught the eyes of passersby, but over time he had learned to live with it. Everyone seemed to be bothered by the older boy, be it the cashier who gave him a funny look when Gerard paid for their snacks and drinks or the doorman who checked their tickets. Frank pulled a face at him. “Some people, honestly” he rolled his eyes, before following Gerard into the showroom. They took their assigned seats, gaining even more annoyed and weirded out looks, all of them directed to Gerard, who shifted into a comfortable position in his chair and laid his arm around Frank. The movie was good, maybe a bit boring and overdone at some points, but all in all, the two boys had a fun time. They left the theatre heatedly discussing the film. “Hey, if you could be a supernatural being, what do you think you’d be?” Gerard asked with a giggle. Frank elbowed him in the side, rolling his eyes. “Ha ha, very funny” he said sarcastically. “I’m only joking,” Gerard laughed, wrapping his arm around Frank’s waist, pulling him close. “Let’s go home , shall we?” he said, before kissing the other boy softly


End file.
